User talk:Amazingwhiteclaw
Hi! I guess you want to talk to me? Just leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as possible! In the meantime try to decode this messageXD Hi Flamestream! I see you are new here and I just wanted to welcome you to the wiki! Hopw we can talk more soon! I'm looking forward to reding your fanfics! I'm Hawk by the way aha [[Be Brave..|'<3 ']][[User:Hawkbreath|'Lu'ke ']][[If Tigerstar was good|'is ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'mine ''']][[What if Spottedleaf fell in love with Firestar?|<'3']] 20:53, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I see you just joined, so Imma drop by and say hi :3 I'm Blade. You'll find that this wiki is very fun and random, and I think you'll like it here. We're all pretty crazy (in a good way!). I look forward to getting to know you better :3 Turn OffThe Lights 20:57, October 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: Poll So what you've got to do is paste the following code without all of the spaces! < poll > Question You Desire Answer One Answer Two Answer Three Extra Answers, etc., etc. < / poll > P.S. Check my message I left you on your Flamestream's Story Wiki! [[Be Brave..|'<3 ']][[User:Hawkbreath|'Lu'ke ]][[If Tigerstar was good|'''is ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'mine ''']][[What if Spottedleaf fell in love with Firestar?|<'3']] 22:53, October 12, 2013 (UTC) WW Charats Hi! I'm here to let you know we can't use WW Chararts on here, because this wiki almost got closed because of using them. Please remove it.-- [[User:Mistybird|'Enemies of the heir....]][[User talk:Mistybird|'''Beware...]] Hey Hawkfrost? Just thought I should let you know, that you can't edit other people's stories. Sorry to bother you Catch Me Before I Fall Out Of Arm's Reach Once Again 00:41, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hawkfrost! It's Silverstourm, but you can call me Stormy :) I know a lot of users have already given you a welcome, but here's another :) I just wanted to say, that there's a constructive comment rule (or at least I'm pretty sure it's a rule), where the comments you make on a story have to be longer and more descriptive. Most users don't know about this, among other things, when they first join so here you go: http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Wetstream/The_Summer_of_New_Users I hope that helps with commenting as well as other things, even though it's sort of an old blog :3 [[Template:Cchen3/Sig|'To ']][[User talk:Silverstourm|'Storm']][[User:Silverstourm|''' the world will']][[Seeking Revenge| '''fall']] 16:32, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi, first, always remember to leave your signature ( 4 ~'s) Second, even if the page asks you to edit, don't edit it. Unless it's a commuity project, (like Community Christmas Spoof) Then don't edit it. I'm sorry to seem like a bother, but I'd rather not have you be banned right away. Thanks! Catch Me Before I Fall Out Of Arm's Reach Once Again 01:02, October 14, 2013 (UTC) UPDATE xD Hey Flame!! I'm speaking for Falcon, but there is a new update for The Last Breath! I know you wanted to be notified if there was one so.. here!! http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Beyond_the_Seen:_The_Last_Breath ~ENJOY~ [[Be Brave..|'<3 ']][[User:Hawkbreath|'''Lu'ke ]][[If Tigerstar was good|'''is ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'mine ''']][[What if Spottedleaf fell in love with Firestar?|<'3']] 01:32, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hawkfrost!... or whatever your nickname is, I'm sorry that I don't know. I gave you a link a while back about reading the rules and such/commenting on stories, and I thought I should probably remind you more about commenting before an admin has to come and do it. So the comments you leave on a story have to have value to the writer. What I mean is, it has to specifically tell them what you liked and how they can improve. "Awesome, write more" may be a nice comment, but it doesn't give the writer any of that. This is the kind of comment I was talking about: Wow, this is a good start! I really liked the character development of insertcharriename, and how they started out __ and became __. The part where they inserteventhere was great as well. I think it brought a lot of depth to the story :) Also, I like the plot twist at the end and how well you described things. Keep it up! ^^ or at least something like that, not all comments have to be just like that. Hope I helped! :) [[Template:Cchen3/Sig|'To ]][[User talk:Silverstourm|'''Storm]][[User:Silverstourm|''' the world will']][[Seeking Revenge| '''fall']] 03:51, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey there Hawkfrost! I'll be editing your story The miserable life of Ferncloud's 13th kit Just thought I should let you know! [[User:Bluestar&Brightheart|'''''Hush Now]][[User talk:Bluestar&Brightheart|'' Close Your Eyes Before The Sleep]] Aw, thanks Bramble! <3 I'll miss you too, but I doubt I'll ever get a chance to visit. ''Gone with the windNever to be seen again... 23:28, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Here's the link for Leif Erikson Day. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leif_Erikson_Day (Idek what you're supposed to do for it, I just know that it got popular off of Spongebob. And I certainly, ahem, don't watch Spongebob. *cough* *cough* ) --"Who looks at something and thinks, oh, that could be a little more sonic?" 22:51, November 11, 2013 (UTC) The awesome Mossy Do you like star wars? I do :3 especially Darth Vader... *eyes at Darth Vader* Darth Vader: *Edges away uncomfertably* I mean that because of the cup and all... 私は氏イングランドを愛する (talk) Thanks! Btw your stories are awesome! Maryjasmine (talk) 18:58, November 16, 2013 (UTC)Mary Hey! Thanks for welcoming me and stopping by! Shiningfur (talk) 23:55, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Shiningfur Return Gift of Owls! Daww thx :3 YOU ARE SO AWESOME FLAMEY!! :))) Here is some more owl pics for a reward xD (Lemme put it in a brief slideshow) Owl for flamey 1.png|Beautiful Barn Owl :) Owl for flamey 2.png|Cutie pie x3 Aww Owl for flamey 3.jpg|A BEAUTIFUL and detailed owl drawing I found on Google! =) Here ya go! [[User:Bluejay12|''Frosty Branches,]][[User talk:Bluejay12|' Twittering Blue Jays]] 06:27, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Welcome! I already read that series and I'm re-reading it and I'm halfway through the second book. :DDDD Here's an owl! [[User:Bluejay12|Frosty Branches,]][[User talk:Bluejay12|'' Twittering Blue Jays'']] 00:57, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Sure! (This is the third collab I'm doing on this wiki x3) [[User:Bluejay12|Frosty Branches,]][[User talk:Bluejay12|'' Twittering Blue Jays'']] 01:02, November 23, 2013 (UTC) I gtg. I agreed to the collab thingy. If you agree too I'll do the next chapter later after u finished. Bye :( [[User:Bluejay12|Frosty Branches,]][[User talk:Bluejay12|'' Twittering Blue Jays'']] 01:14, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey Wanna check out My Fanfic Winxclaw's Choice? Winxclubfan1/Sig 18:59, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Wanna join me and Winx on chat? NEW DIV_IDE 20:10, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Good idea. But I was planning for Jag to be evil. Skyler can team up with Jag to try kill Mousefur and the two realise they're in love, but in the end when Jag and Skyler try to kill Mousefur, the 'good' owls come and they throw a huge battle. Sunny kills Skyler and Jag by pushing them off a cliff. How'd ya like that? But the fact about Mousefur laying eggs and having kittens cross owlets as her offspring kind of freaks me out. How about Mousefur gives birth to (4 or any other even number up to 6) kits and gives 1, 2, or 3 kits to Sunny? (That depends on the number) Thanks![[User:Bluejay12|Frosty Branches,]][[User talk:Bluejay12|'' Twittering Blue Jays'']] 03:46, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Hai Flamey. To add to the last message I had, we can take one owl too. How bout you have Jag or Sunheart? I have Skyler/Skyflight and Brightheart. And I created a chapter two. If you still need to finish chapter one, that's okay, you can always add on. OwlsThey were born that way Mkay. Have you done Chapter 3 yet? OwlsThey were born that way. Talk about collaboration Hai Flamey. Do you want to meet me on WFW chat so we can talk about our OwlClan thing over there? Thanks! OwlsThey were born that way. Flamey, we should delete the "author planning" thing on the Owlclan/Talkpage since its a huge spoiler. We can keep discussions and author discussions will be allowed ALTHOUGH Only discussing who's writing what is written in that, Kay? I'm really sorry to boss you, but why bother (and you can't be stuffed) to read the rest of the story when you already know what's going to happen when you read spoilers? Just saying so. Owls They were born that way Course. Just tell me what you want it to look like (fonts, colors, so on), and if you want everything to be on the profile or links to the separate sections of your userpage, or tabs :) Look before you listen because light comes before sound 01:29, November 25, 2013 (UTC) I will start coding your userpage tomorrow, I promise. Look before you listen because light comes before sound 05:00, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Seeing that I'm bored x3 I was just wondering if you would like a siggie. I know you do already, but perhaps a siggie of different style? I just want to gradient something :3 And my siggie and Stormy's siggie have gradient in it. You want me too? Look before you listen because light comes before sound 05:13, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Do you mind linking me your siggie page? Look before you listen because light comes before sound 15:29, November 27, 2013 (UTC) I asked for your siggie page, not if I was do your sig xD I need the page where your current siggie is on. Look before you listen because light comes before sound 01:03, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Wait, if you don't have a siggie page, then how did you make your siggie work? Look before you listen because light comes before sound 04:03, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Erm, I don't get that sorry. So after the story stop (because I dunno if I can make pages), I'll make you your siggie okay? Look before you listen because light comes before sound 15:55, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hawk :) I have done my best to finish coding your userpage! Feel free to change anything you like, or tell me if you want to change something. If you want, you can move Jay's owl pic from your profile to your Opinions Page. And I left the siggy on your userpage, so you can copy paste the coding onto your siggies page :) Hope you like it. Look before you listen because light comes before sound 19:42, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Do you want me to add on to Chp. 3? Just tired of waiting. Jag. . .How can I flutterin my own talonsteps,if my father was such a brute? -Pine Ne, wanna come on chat? t e a c h m e t o s i n g 02:29, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi Flamey. I added to Chp. 3. Like it? If you hate it you can delete it. :) Jag. . .How can I flutterin my own talonsteps,if my father was such a brute? -Pine 09:30, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for the fanart of Wetstream! Wetstream 20:24, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for the birthday wishes and the cute picture <3 Wetstream 01:56, November 30, 2013 (UTC) It's Done!! Hey Flamey! Chp. 4 is done! You can start chapter five if you feel you want to. :) Just remember these simple notes as you write: *Daisy and Cherrykit died. *Brightheart has a broken hind leg (the bone snapped) *Amberkit has a twisted left front paw. *Mouseufr has a scratch on her side You wouldn't mind of Mousefur began to expect Sunheart's kits now, right? Jag. . .How can I flutterin my own talonsteps,if my father was such a brute? -Pine 04:39, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Dude! Somehting cool! On my talk you made two sections BOTH called "Sure!" and they were next to eachother! x3 So funny! I laughed my head off! Jag. . .How can I flutterin my own talonsteps,if my father was such a brute? -Pine 04:56, November 30, 2013 (UTC) We could make it a series! Hello collab bud! I just want to check with you if you want the OwlClan thing to be a series! The series can be called OwlClan (or anything else you please), and Owlclan can be the first book. Here are my book ideas *first book:Owlclan duh! *second book:Jagged Pine *third book:Flaming Willows Jag. . .How can I flutterin my own talonsteps,if my father was such a brute? -Pine 08:34, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Nearly up to Chapter Ten! Since we (kind of) rushed the story earlier then I expected it to be, I reckon this will be our final chapter. Hmmm.... BTW, Mousefur's kits doesn't know about their birth or parenting. Only Tigerkit and Ripplekit know that their mother is Mousefur and their 'father' is Longtail. The next book could be called Jagged Pine maybe? Stay tuned! :3 May StarClan light your path! Jag. . .How can I flutterin my own talonsteps,if my father was such a brute? -Pine 02:27, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey Flamey, I decided I'm going to start coding my fanfics to make them look nice, would you want me to code Feathers & Fur so it looks appealing to anticipated readers? :) May StarClan light your path! Jag. . .How can I flutterin my own talonsteps,if my father was such a brute? -Pine 06:18, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh and, to add to the last message, you can look at an example of my genius coding here. :) May StarClan light your path! Jag. . .How can I flutterin my own talonsteps,if my father was such a brute? -Pine 06:20, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Wait, what are you talking about? xD Cause your siggie isn't really like mine, but I don't care if you use my colors :P Just refrain from copying my siggie statement cause too many of us is to confusing xD And you should make a page called : User:Hawkfrost and bramblestar/Sig, and type in the coding. Or just ask me :3 But yeah, go ahead and use the colors, but try not to copy my siggie statement. Because then we'd have too many "Even if I lost my memory, I will never forget you" No offense, but I know Stormy really well, which is why I shared a siggie with her. So yeah, maybe not a great idea to copy my siggie statement, but colors, sure! <3 ya Flamey. [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'''Even 'if ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'lose ']][[Pine Frost|'my 'memory, 'I 'will ']][[Dark of Night|'never 'forget 'you <3']] 05:39, December 4, 2013 (UTC) I'll make your siggie for you shall I? :3 Course you can use my colors, and just tell me what the coding shall be. Like colors; font; text-shadow; and what it will say. But other than that, I have no idea what your trying to say xD [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'Even 'if ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'lose ']][[Pine Frost|'my 'memory, 'I 'will ']][[Dark of Night|'never 'forget 'you <3]] 05:46, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Meet me on chat! D: I'm getting lonely here! May StarClan light your path. HO!HO!HO!Purry Christmas WFW! 05:50, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Your siggie is done! Go to your Preferences, and check the box the says "I want to use wiki-text in my signature" And in the Custom Box, type in { { SUBST:User:Hawkfrost and bramblestar/Sig } } WITHOUT those spaces. Then save it, and wala! (It should work) [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'Even 'if ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'lose ']][[Pine Frost|'my 'memory, 'I 'will ']][[Dark of Night|'never 'forget 'you <3]] 06:04, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I'm sorry. Please come on chat again! DD: May StarClan light your path, HO!HO!HO!Purry Christmas WFW! 06:34, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Don't answer this if it's personal, but do you live in Calgary? I heard a blizzard was happening there! Broken Promises[[User talk:Warriorlover12345| Forgotten Lives...]] 23:27, December 4, 2013 (UTC) How do you make a subpage (please be specific) if I try, it wouldn't work. Please help! May StarClan light your path, HO!HO!HO!Purry Christmas WFW! 05:07, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Guess who's on now? Wanna meet me on chat? :3333 Check out mah new sig!!! I thought we used to be happy.Now it's war 20:25, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! They have been warned. :) --may the odds be ever in your favor 22:18, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey Flame, I'll get working on our collab tomorrow. How many chapters do you want me to do before you take over? Shining Star 00:54, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Ok, thanks for letting me know! If that was obvious, then sorry for being so dumb :P. Although I'll have to wait to see if anyone submits another cat... Shining Star 01:19, December 7, 2013 (UTC) It ish me, Jay, in Sydney on the most lousy network in history. I am on a boat so my typing ain't correct. :( I have been supervising WFW whenever I get WiFi connection. I thought we used to be happy.Now it's war 04:52, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey Flamey! Can you get on the chat please? Shining Star 18:52, December 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm back! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!! JAY ISH BACK FROM HER TRIP. She is excited to come back to WFW and she is quite tired and she would love to speak to you so you can leave a message on her talk! Bye! P.S. I changed my sig. Everyclaw,every tooth,every whisker,Now fight. 08:17, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Flamey, Do you think we should let users enter more than one cat for the book? Shining Star 23:10, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Flamey, where in Starclan are you? :P But really, can you get on chat, or leave a note on my talkpage please? Shining Star 22:46, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey Flamey! Good thing you said they could add more than one character, because I already told Wetty she could. I've gotten 15 cats total :D. Sorry you lost your laptop! I'm working on the Prologue now that I have a main character. I'm not going to do it in first person, like my own book. I've added a few pics of cats I made. Glad you're back! Hey, if you get on Chat I would like to P.M. you the plot :D. I have an idea... Shining Star 23:47, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Ok, that's great! We can chat later then. Shining Star 23:52, December 10, 2013 (UTC) hAI fLAMEY. Late comin' now, butttttt what should we name book 3? Growing Up or something? :PPPP (of OwlClan series) See ya. Everyclaw,every tooth,every whisker,Now fight. 05:50, December 11, 2013 (UTC) I made the series page! OwlClan (series). Do you want to create the subpages? Maybe they can be like books and characters and etc. and then I can turn them into tabs. Is that okay? :) Everyclaw,every tooth,every whisker,Now fight. 09:32, December 11, 2013 (UTC) hi Flamey- Sorry about not getting back to you about your WFW 1 application, but definitely approved! There's only one thing - if you could make a main series page (Warrior Cats TV) and then the first season page a subpage of the original page (Warrior Cats TV/Season 1) instead of Warrior Cats TV Season 1, that would be much appreciated. Thanks. :) --may the odds be ever in your favor 18:39, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hawk! You wanna get on chat sometime so we can discuss plot ideas? Shining Star 03:34, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Leaving I saw that you told Red you were leaving. I'm sorry to say, but you can't have another blog for this. It would be considered favortism, and then people would complaining saying they need more blogs. But can you shed some light on why you're leaving? We can delete one of your previous blogs if you want so you can make another. ): Wetstream 22:46, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Flamey, you're leaving!? What! Why? Shining Star 22:50, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Flamey, can you get on chat so you can tell us why you're leaving? Shining Star 23:05, December 20, 2013 (UTC) FLAMEY! HOW COULD YOU?!!?!??!?! I know we've been inactive on OwlClan for a while, but we need to continue it..... THIS IS TRUE: You are one of my best friends on this wikia. :( DON'T LEAVE!!!!! Wait a moment. You never said WHY you wanted to leave. Tell meh D: DXXX YOU KILLED JAY. R.I.P. Bluejay12, Nov 11 - Dec 21. Goodbye... for the last time. Roar!SantaClaws 23:38, December 20, 2013 (UTC) OMIGOD YAY YOU'RE BACK!!!! <3 <3 <3 Yeah, you can take it back. I'm usually a funny person, but it can't go into my writing. Life is like biking. If you don't try to get up that hill, you never will 11:38, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Recent Activity I apologize for the inconvenience with Recent Activity. Red and I are doing housekeeping by deleting broken redirects, unused files, etc. This means we're technically "Editing", but since the things we edit are being deleted, they cause a huge gap in the recent activity. We apologize for this, and the housekeeping will be done shortly. Thank you :) Wetstream 23:10, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Please leave your request for a contest here. Thank you :) Wetstream 22:23, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Reply: hi! Request! My first request! Thank you! <3 Fanart and cover art! Nice combination! I'll get started straight away! :) Firebreather 16:34, July 4, 2014 (UTC) *Gasp* ..Hawk? HAWK IS BACK??? Welcome back buddy! Life is like biking. If you don't try to get up that hill, you never will 01:03, July 6, 2014 (UTC) hm, probably talk pages would be better to discuss it~ Let's ignore this tragic murderous miracle 00:56, August 4, 2014 (UTC) http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkfrost_and_bramblestar/Sig I finished your sig, tell me if you want the phrases in one line, or if you want any changes <3 I realized... that maybe I'd fallen for you... 03:08, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hawk! I'm assuming you want a full background on your request, so it make take a few days. It will be fully colored and I hope you like it! Lava X Inferna We are a fire A living one 03:41, August 5, 2014 (UTC) I finished my Love or Loyalty chapter, mew~ Let's ignore this tragic murderous miracle 01:52, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Reply: Love or loyalty Why do you want to that? :| Can you explain why? --A warrior should be ready for anything! Beetlenose to Crookedpaw, Crookedstar's Promise 07:11, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Hia Hawk! I got it done! Hope you like how I got Starclan in there, and how it turned out over all :) Lava X Inferna We are a fire A living one 15:04, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Oh, yeah, I get you now. Yes, I'll do my chapter. :) Thanks for the clarification. Also, should I do my own cat for the story (Pigeonflight), or one of the main characters (Whiteclaw or Jet)? Thanks. --A warrior should be ready for anything! Beetlenose to Crookedpaw, Crookedstar's Promise 20:46, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Okay, thanks! I'll be starting my chapter as soon as I can! --A warrior should be ready for anything! Beetlenose to Crookedpaw, Crookedstar's Promise 03:56, August 18, 2014 (UTC) I've just finished my chapter. Just letting you know. (Who now?) --A warrior should be ready for anything! Beetlenose to Crookedpaw, Crookedstar's Promise 05:30, August 19, 2014 (UTC) well, if you're talking about changing your name, you go to Community Central (click the link at the very bottom of the page) and find the change username page. If you want to just change accounts, then you just make a new account and abandon the old one like I did mine. if both my past and my f u t u r e vanish will I be able to soar freely? 21:28, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Hi flamey.... just wanted to look at your page. Here's my new awesome sig: Once a Clan cat Now a rogue Always Silverstorm 22:52, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Hiya Hawky, Just to let you know in advance, but I won't be on this wiki from thee 30th August to the 6th Sepember. If any of my turns come in the collab, skip my part. It's my turn to type up the chapter now - I'll try and do it before I leave. Thanks! --I try to run away, but your eyes tell me to stay 07:03, August 27, 2014 (UTC) I'll add it soon! :-) --fire cannot kill a dragon 14:26, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about the lateness, I finished my Love or Loyalty chapter. I figure now Embermoon should be involved with any attempts to help Jet in other chapters. [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cutekaboo Cute][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_Talk:Cutekaboo kaboo] Bravery isn't about speeches, it's about actions 18:15, September 6, 2014 (UTC) You could just write it today, it's not like you have to write it on the day it airs, I used to never follow the schedule x3. So yeah, I guess you could write it today :) (you should read and comment on the episodes of Cold as I update! Like yesterday's episode and such c: And perhaps you could keep up with my updates and comment?) T e l l m e j u s t a d r e a m ~ t h i s i s 04:33, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I slacked off a bit, and now I'm back! :) Let me know via my talk page when it's my turn to write up my collab chapter again. --"War is not the only connection between us." Reedfeather to Cloudrunner, Tallstar's Revenge 06:49, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Get done? You mean the episode? :P Today lol I'll tell ya when I finish :) T e l l m e j u s t a d r e a m ~ t h i s i s 22:31, September 15, 2014 (UTC) OH OMG YOUR USERPAGE RIGHT XD Give me the info once more, or we can meet on chat for your convience if you'd like :3 I have time now, so i"ll do it now T e l l m e j u s t a d r e a m ~ t h i s i s 02:21, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Uh, I understood about half of that message :c Can you explain it in more detail so I can change what you want me to? T e l l m e j u s t a d r e a m ~ t h i s i s 03:41, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Um okay, I don't know about the orange part, but I can do the rest. So delete everything that's in the subpages (which I'll do tomorrow, remind me if I forget) and make a new tab (which needs another subpage) called "Story Ideas" is that right? T e l l m e j u s t a d r e a m ~ t h i s i s 04:19, September 17, 2014 (UTC) I finished for you :) I also made the subpage for Story Ideas T e l l m e j u s t a d r e a m ~ t h i s i s 00:19, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Here's just a friendly reminder that you haven't yet started your story for my contest. Don't worry, you have plenty of time - I'm just reminding you in case you've forgotten. It'd probably be a good idea to start looking at the story sometime soon :) The vivid colors no longer hold appeal for someone with empty eyes. 00:54, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hawky, Just in case you have forgotten, I remind you to do your chapter for Love or loyalty - I really want to do my part (!!!), and I'm waiting on you to finish your chapter (so that Vee can do hers, and I can do mine) :). --"War is not the only connection between us." Reedfeather to Cloudrunner, Tallstar's Revenge 06:34, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey Flamey! I noticed that you haven't started your story, Deathly Love, and you should start writing! The due date is Oct 15, so I encourage that you write now :) Thanks! <3 Divergent, Veronica Roth ~ ~ ~[[In Justice, There's Love|'n']][[In Justice, There's Love|'t']] Death [[Cold|could not e'rase her]] She is [[Dying Inside|'perman']] 15:58, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey Flamey, I noticed you haven't gotten around to writing your contest entry for Cold! You're ten days away from the deadline, and I want everyone to finish. Please try to finish it before Oct 15, it's okay if it's kind of short, just try your best! <3 ''Divergent, Veronica Roth ~ ~ ~[[In Justice, There's Love|'''n]][[In Justice, There's Love|'t']] Death [[Cold|could not e'rase her]] She is [[Dying Inside|'perman']] 23:50, October 5, 2014 (UTC) 5 DAYS LEFT! You only have 5 days to complete your one-shot for my Cold contest! I'd appreciate it if you could finish it (no matter what length) before Oct 15. I desperately want everyone to have something for me to judge, so I'm pleading you to finish it. PLEASE :c <3 ''Divergent, Veronica Roth ~ ~ ~[[In Justice, There's Love|'''n]][[In Justice, There's Love|'t']] Death [[Cold|could not e'rase her]] She is [[Dying Inside|'perman]] 00:48, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Love or Loyalty - still being done? Is the collab still being done??? I know you're done your chapter, but I want to know. If it is, it's Vee's turn :3 --Happy Halloween 05:53, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Okay, thanks for the heads up :) --Happy Halloween 02:57, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Flamey, remember me? It's Jay :) If we're still writing Jagged Pines, what plans do we have for it in the future? ♥Santa Claws is coming to the Clans!Purry Christmas!And a happy new year!We wish you the best!♥ 07:05, December 6, 2014 (UTC) HAIIII OMG HAI *tacklehugs* How are you? (wow I've done more edits than you know this is my 1248th :O creepy number) --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 06:38, January 24, 2015 (UTC) It was fine. Nothing too bad has happened, tbh. ^^ But yeah, it's good to see you back <3333 --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 19:22, January 24, 2015 (UTC) You can archive whenever you want to. You archive by: 1.) Making a page called "User talk:Amazingwhiteclaw/Archive (number)" 2.) Copy and paste all your talk page messages onto that archive page. Delete the content from your talk page. 3.) Publish both pages and put the archive link on your talk page and start anew with your clean talk! Each day means a new twenty-four hours. Each day means everything's possible again. - Day 00:09, January 29, 2015 (UTC) HERRO COME AT ME,SCRUBLORD,I'm ripped 14:18, June 29, 2015 (UTC)